


Radar

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Mother of Monsters/Echidna AU [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Monster Babies, Mother of Monsters AU, Mpreg, alcohol mention, echidna AU, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: The Mother of Monsters/Echidna!Hux AU is created by the_Archivist and IThe Undercover Boss skit, but Echidna AU style





	Radar

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something ridiculous because I still think the SNL skit was hilarious, and got this done for Father's Day !  
> Don't mess w mama Hux's babies lmao

**Radar**

The whole 'undercover boss' thing was going great, so far. Ren had mingled with the staff in the employee common area, and none of them suspected a thing. He still wasn't sure how the series production team had found Starkiller base, nor why they wanted to do such an episode, but it was interesting, to say the least.

Of course, no one had been told about it, not even Hux, nor the kids.

He spotted one of the kids scuttling down the hall. "What do you think of those things? They're all around."

"Eh, they're just there. Crawling around. One bumped into me once."

"I stole a bottle of contraband whiskey and gave it to one of them a few weeks ago when it wouldn't stop bugging me. It chugged it, followed me around for an hour, threw it all up, and started crying, so I took it to the General and said I saw this scary armor one force it to drink it. He believed me."

"That's mean." Ren could remember Hux scolding that one, how upset it made them to suddenly be reprimanded by their mother. He made sure to remember the officer's face so he could tell Hux the truth.

"They're just aliens. I thought it was funny."

"You're new, right, Matt? Those are the General's kids. He's always squeezing 'em out. He's pregnant again, now."

"He lets them roam free. They're all pretty freaky, so just avoid them. And I'd avoid Hux as well, but hey, the guy looks really hot with a belly."

"Dude."

"We all have our guilty pleasures. Mine happens to be Hux trying to fit into a too tight uniform." Ren could see the appeal. If he could mute Hux's insistence every morning that he still fit in his regular uniform and his complaints about various things, he'd find it enjoyable to look at as well.

Their trays suddenly splattered as Argent leapt onto the table, going visible as they skidded. Nutrient mush went all over the front of Ren's shirt, and Argent stopped right in front of him. They angled their body to stare at him.

In his head, Argent's voice begged, " _Dad, I want to play!_ "

" _I'm busy, Argent,_ " he sent back. Argent made a low growl at him, upset. Seeing that he was serious, they hopped off the table and ran away, still visible. He felt guilty, now.

-

The rest of the day went by with no issues from the kids. Spending the day as Matt went by rather successfully, and he felt like he'd learned a lot. 

Once he was back in he and Hux's quarters, he remembered to tell Hux about the officer. Hux wasn't back yet, so he lifted up the one that had been wrongfully scolded, Myles, and waited on the bed. Myles was glad to be on his lap, and nuzzled him with their little helmet. He gave them a gentle hug, not wanting to squeeze them too badly. If he did it too hard then their outfit might burst and they'd come pouring out.

Hux arrived a few minutes later, looking tired. He set his datapad down on his desk, and then turned to them. "Hello, Ren. Oh, Myles, are you okay, sweetheart?"

Myles wiggled happily, reaching out for Hux. Before Hux could come over and take them, Ren spoke. "Hux, do you remember how an officer told you Myles was mean to one of their siblings."

"Yes, the alcohol bottle. I've already scolded them for that." Myles drooped, going limp in Ren's arms. They radiated upset. "Why?"

"Well, I was talking to some officers today, and Myles wasn't the one who did that."

"...What do you mean?"

"The officer did it. He told me. Here, I'll show you-" He broadcasted the memory to Hux. "See?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry- Mum shouldn't have scolded you for something you didn't do." Hux took Myles and hugged them, kissing their helmet. "Poor baby... You didn't do anything wrong." Myles hugged him back.

After a few moments, Hux put Myles back on Ren's lap. "I am going to kill that Major!"

"Hux."

"Fine. He's going to _wish_ he was dead." Ren hadn't thought Hux would look very threatening with bags under his eyes, slightly messy hair, and a swollen belly, but he was wrong. He looked scary. Hux stormed off, and Ren patted Myles' helmet.

"Your mother loves you very much."

Myles sent back a warm and happy feeling through the Force. " _I know!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
